yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Majari
'''Majari (まじゃり) was an effeminate Netherworld deity that can copy people's attacks like a mirror. When Majari fought Kuwabara, he copied Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. Despite the rather cartoony manner in which he was sent flying by Kuwabara's fist, he seems to have been killed in battle as he never returns. He is voiced by Jack Taylor in English.' Appearance Elegant and wearing empirical garb, Majari is unique compared to most male and female characters. Majari wore purple lipstick and a dress like bottom attached to his skin-tight green suit, brandished with bone-like protrusions for the shoulders, boots and chest area. He also wore a helmet made of similar material, with sharp "antennae" to each side. His long lite blue hair and even lighter blue skin showed a sense of beauty and care for his appearance. The blue green coloration complements his affinity with water and reflection, his main ability being to mirror opponents Background One of the three "Gods of the Netherworld," Majari was one of the few people powerful and trustworthy enough to aid Yokumo's plan in restoring their home world. Not much else is known about Majari other than what was revealed in battle and by Hinageshi's comments. He encounters Kuwabara at the Spirit site, and ultimately loses to him in a fight. Personality Majari looked down upon humans, seeing Kuwabara as both a "fool" and a "pathetic creature". Shown to be overconfident before and during battle, his arrogance led to his downfall. Though his abilities were similar to Rando's, he didn't toy with his prey nearly as much, and his only apparent motivation was to restore the Netherworld, as opposed to gaining power. He did have some lust for battle, seen licking his lips and smiling, before disarming Kuwabara's sword. He was momentarily distracted during battle by Kurama's sudden appearance, giving a long glance and a smile towards him, before Kuwabara regained his attention. Whether he saw Kurama as an attractive male, or saw him as another human to be killed is unknown, since words were not exchanged. Powers and Abilities '''Mirror Movement:' Majari was proud of this ability, able to imitate anyone's techniques by seeing them perform it. This ability is why Kuwabara faced him alone, since he could easily copy Yusuke's Spirit Gun and the like until he became unstoppable. The way it was described, Majari should be capable of mirroring any opponent's techniques no matter the origin within his vicinity. Unfortunately, this ability can only be used so long as he has energy to power it. He became helpless against Kuwabara when drained of energy. Proficient Swordsmanship: Compared to Kuwabara's more chaotic and reckless form of swordplay, Majari was capable of backing Kuwabara into a corner with his own technique. Whether this was his own skill or something to do with his mirror ability is not known, however the former is more likely considering Majari - one of three netherworld "gods" - is very old and probably experienced in battle. Known Techniques/Moves *'Spirit Sword' (霊剣, Rei Ken, Aura Sword in the Viz translation): Majari mirrored this technique from Kuwabara, creating a green blade of demonic energy. Majari proved quite efficient in its usage, capable of forcing Kuwabara's own sword out of his hand, stabbing the humans shoulder. :*'"Giant" Spirit Sword': After watching Kuwabara begin the technique, Majari summoned all of his yōki to form a giant sword resembling a large column of demon energy to strike Kuwabara. The only difference between Majari's and Kuwabara's attack is the green coloration and type of energy used. Unfortunately the technique left him drained of all demonic energy, resulting in a loss against his opponent. Majari's attack was roughly as powerful as Kuwabara's, considering neither fighter seemed injured directly afterward. Trivia * Majari was most similar to Elder Toguro when compared to most villains. Both are demons that were defeated by Kuwabara due to their arrogance, neither showed any real tolerance for pain and Majari's hysterical facial expression before the finishing blow is near identical to Toguro's right before his own defeat. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie-only Characters Category:Meikai Gods Category:Villains